Das Leben Nach Dem Krieg
by popcorn1986
Summary: Voldemort ist tot, Harry lebt, ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder? Stimmt das denn wirklich? Wie will der „goldene Junge“ weiterleben? Wird er weiterhin Dumbledores Marionette bleiben?Oder fängt er endlich an zu leben? KOMPLETT!ICH HABE FERTIG!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Leider nix mir, alles Rowling!

Voldemort ist tot, Harry lebt, ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder? Stimmt das denn wirklich? Wie will der „goldene Junge" weiterleben? Wird er weiterhin Dumbledores Marionette bleiben?

Vorsicht, später slash (ich versuchs zumindest)

Ist keine so negative FF, wie es jetzt vielleicht klingt!

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know

So close no matter how far

It couldn't be much more from the heart Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know

I never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say

Never cared for games they play

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

And I know

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

No, nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say…  
Dieser Satz ging Harry nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es waren Sommerferien und Harry war – Überraschung! – bei den Dursleys!

Seit er zurückgekommen war hatte er angefangen die Muggelwelt mehr zu erforschen und dabei eine großartige Band gefunden: Metallica!  
Wie sehr wünschte er sich jemanden, mit dem er zusammen sein könnte, dem er vertrauen konnte. Nicht so wie Old Dumbi, der Harry wieder zu den Dursleys gesteckt hatte, oder seine ja ach so tollen Freunde, die sich die ganzen Ferien noch nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatten.

Doch irgendwie konnte ihn dass nicht mehr aufregen.  
Warum sollte er sich auch ärgern? Das führte ja eh zu nichts!  
Aber er hatte beschlossen sich nichts mehr gefallen zu lassen!  
Es war der 31. Julie, der Geburtstag des Helden der Zaubererwelt – ja, Harry Potter hatte das Böe besiegt! Doch eben dieser zog jedes Mal eine Grimasse wenn er daran dachte. Er hatte getötet. Ein Leben ausgelöscht! Was für einen Unterschied machte es, ob es Voldi war oder irgendjemand anderes, ein Leben war eben ein Leben!

Seit diesem Erlebnis, am Ende des 6. Schuljahres konnte Harry vieles nicht mehr ernst nehmen. Deshalb hatte er Hermine auch nur ausgelacht, als diese ihn vor den Ferien ermahnte zu lernen.  
Dass sie seinen Namen überhaupt noch wusste, nach dem finalen Kampf war sie endlich mit Ron zusammen gekommen und hatte seitdem ungefähr fünf Sätze mit Harry gewechselt. Ron und Herm waren ein so schönes Paar, wie von allen immer betont wurde. Er und Ginny würden ja auch ein so süßes Paar abgeben, wie Harry ungefähr 1000mal gesagt wurde.

Harry wusste nicht was schlimmer war, die Vorstellung mit einer Weasley zusammen zu sein, oder der Vergleich von ihm mit einem Weasley und einem Schlammblut!  
Man sollte meinen, nach dem Krieg wäre alles gut geworden und Harry hätte endlich sein ruhiges, angenehmes Leben, doch dem war nicht so, ganz und gar nicht!

Der Krieg veränderte Menschen, vor allem die, die in ihm kämpfen mussten!  
Und Harry hatte ihn fast alleine gekämpft! Unterstützung hatte er nur bei wenigen gefunden, alle, selbst Dumbi, hatten ihm nur immer geraten auf sein Herz zu hören, er würde es schon schaffen.  
Es war unmöglich, sie hatten einfach alles auf ihn abgeschoben! Doch erstaunlicherweise war Harry nicht wütend auf all diese Menschen! Er konnte nicht anders als über sie zu lachen, auf sie nieder zusehen. Es gab nur wenige Menschen die er noch respektierte.  
Selbst seine ehemaligen besten Freunde hatten ihn im Stich gelassen. Sie hatten nicht an dem letzten Kampf teilgenommen.

Wenige hatten das getan. Einige waren Neville, Snape, Terry Boot, die Creevey Brüder, Fred und George und erstaunlicherweise einige Slytherins, wie Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle und Draco Malfoy. Harry war überrascht gewesen, dass sie mit ihm gekämpft hatten, aber auch froh über die Hilfe. Seit dem war er mit den Slytherins auch nicht mehr auf Kriegsfuß, sie ignorierten sich einfach größtenteils.

Als Ron mal wieder über die Schlange hergezogen war, war Harry schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dieser wohl niemals erwachsen werden würde und hatte sich komplett von ihm abgewandt. Aber das Wiesel hatte dies nicht einmal bemerkt.

Harry wartete den ganzen Tag, doch keine Eule kam, kein Anruf, kein Besuch.  
Hatte er es erwartet? Vielleicht, aber tief in seinem Innern hatte Harry gewusst, dass er nicht viel zu erwarten hatte. Er war jetzt offiziell volljährig, doch das interessierte ihn kaum, schließlich wagte es niemand mehr ihm etwas vorzuschreiben. Außer Dumbi vielleicht.

Schließlich, um halb elf (die Dursleys waren schon im Bett) ertönte ein lauter Knall im Haus.  
Harry ging die Treppe hinunter und betrat die Küche.  
Da standen sie, seine „Freunde", Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Old Dumbi und auch Snape.  
„Harry, wie schön dich zu sehen, alles gute zum Geburtstag!" schrie das rothaarige Mädchen, rannte auf Harry zu und wollte ihn offensichtlich umarmen. Nur hatte dieser da absolut keine Lust drauf!  
Er trat einfach einen Schritt zur Seite und die Weasley fiel hart auf den Boden. Harry sah sie nur an und rümpfte die Nase. Dann wandte er seinen Blick zu den restlichen Anwesend und sah sie fragend an.  
„Ja, ähm Harry, wir wollten dich abholen, den Rest deiner Ferien wirst du mit den Weasleys und Hermine im Grimmauld Place verbringen!"

Harry hob jedoch nur eine Augenbraue bei dieser Aussage, seines Schulleiters."Das…glaube ich eher weniger, Professor. Nebenbei heißt es Mr. Potter für sie. Ich sehe keinen Reiz darin, meine kostbaren Ferien mit diesen Personen im Haus meines toten Paten zu verbringen, der auch noch durch ihre Unfähigkeit umkam. Sir. Sie können sich jede Mühe sparen, mich zu überreden. Ich bin jetzt volljährig und sie haben mir nichts mehr vorzuschreiben. Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich habe keine Lust auf ihre Anwesenheit!"

Fröhlich pfeifend schlenderte Harry aus der Küche, und hinterließ ein paar sehr verblüffte Leute.  
‚Vielleicht lernt der Junge jetzt endlich für sich selbst zu denken.  
Dies waren die Gedanken einer Severus Snape, der, man glaubt es kaum, anfing den Jungen zu mögen.  
Nach Harrys Empfang beschloss Dumbledore es sei das Beste dem „armen Kind" seine Ruhe zu lassen.

Wie recht er damit hatte! Er sollte sich wirklich nicht mit dem mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt anlegen!  
So verschwanden die Gäste wieder und Harry blieb allein zurück.  
Er war froh darüber, die Dursleys verhielten sich ihm gegenüber erstaunlich freundlich. Er konnte praktisch tun und lassen was er wollte, hatte nur ein paar Aufgaben, welche er im Hauhalt erfüllen musste und Dudley ging tatsächlich mit ihm einkaufen!  
So ließ es sich leben!  
Allerdings stellte Harry am 1. August fest, dass einer der Besucher ein Paket hinterlassen hatte. Er öffnete es und hervor kam ein Buch mit dem Titel „Tränkebrauen leicht gemacht". Dabei lag auch ein Zettelauf dem stand

Ich werde sie nicht für ihre ‚Heldentaten' bevorzugen und erwarte besseres von ihnen, wenn sie ihren Abschluss in Tränke machen möchten.  
S.S.

Harry schmunzelte, und freute sich, dass wenigstens ein Professor ihn richtig fordern würde!  
Wie er es hasste der goldene Junge zu sein!  
Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
„Du, Dudley, wo war noch mal dieser Piercingladen von dem du gesprochen hast?"

Tbc

So, etz hab ich mein allererstes Kapitel hinter mir!  
Ich war selbst gerade angepisst und es hat echt geholfen, das hier zu schreiben, also fragt mich bitte nicht, was der Mist bedeuten soll Hab nur gerade Nothing else matters gehört, und da ist mir die idee gekommen!  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, zweites Chap kommt gleich! Hoffe ich ?  
PS: ich hab keine Beta und deshalb bitte ich alle Fehler zu entschuldigen!

Bitte reviewt! Sonst weiß ich doch gar nicht, was ich falsch und was ich richtig mache! 


	2. Chapter 2

So, wie versprochen, das 2. Kapitel, viel Spass damit!  
Was ich noch sagen wollte, HBP wir ignoriert!

Um 10 vor 11 betrat Harry das Gleis 9 3/4 und stellte fest, dass dieses schon wieder hoffnungslos überfüllt war.  
Es hatten erstaunlich viele den Krieg überlebt.

Harry lehnte sich lässig gegen ein freies Stück Mauer und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Das Rauchen hat er sich mit seinem Cousin, mit welchem er erstaunlich gut klarkam, angewöhnt. Es war teuer, aber Geld brauchte ihn kaum zu kümmern, da Harry 10 Millionen für die Rettung der Welt erhalten hatte,  
sowie das gesamte Vermögen der Familie Black.

Er freute sich schon auf sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts und beschloss es zu genießen. Er würde sich nicht mehr von irgendwelchen Vorurteilen leiten lassen, sondern einfach jeden Menschen als Individuum sehen.

Der Zug pfiff und Harry erkannte, dass bereits alle Schüler im Zug waren. Mal schauen, in welches Abteil er ging.  
Er stieg in den Zug, lief den Gang entlang und sah Neville vor einem Abteil stehen.

"Ha...Harry? Bist du's wirklich"  
"Yup, wie ich leib und lebe! Schön dich zu sehen, Nev!" antwortete Harry cool!  
"Wow...ich hätte nicht gedacht dich mal so zu sehen"  
Spielte Neville da auf das Augenbrauenpiercing, das Lippenpiercing (am rechten Mundwinkel an der Unterlippe) oder das Tattoo an, dessen Ende man am Nacken über dem Kragen seines Ledermantels sehen konnte an.

"Tja, ich fand ein kleines Make over einfach für angebracht. Gefallen dir die Haare"  
"Die sind einfach...fantastisch! Komm. setz dich zu uns, wir haben einen Platz freigehalten."

Ja, auch die Haare und die Klamotten im Allgemeinen hatten sich verändert. Die Haare hatten jetzt Slytherin-grüne Spitzen und die Klamotten waren größtenteils schwarz und enganliegend. Außerdem benutzte er jetzt schwarzen Eyeliner. Er war sich seiner schwulen Ausstrahlung durchaus bewußt, doch warum sollte er verneinen oder bestreiten,  
dass er schwul war?

So gekleidet betrat er nach Neville das Abteil. Dean und Seamus sprangen sofort auf und begrüßten ihn stürmisch. Ron und Hermine blieben allerdings sitzen. Auch Harry setzte sich nach der Begrüßung. Der Zug fuhr los.  
Hermine und Ron unterhielten sich zu zweit und taten so als wäre Harry gar nicht da. Tja, dann waren sie eben noch sauer auf ihn, aber ihn störte das nicht wirklich, er unterhielt sich mit Seamus, Dean und Neville.

nach ein paar Stunden wandte Ron sich allerdings zu Harry um und sah ihn zum ersten mal an dem Tag richtig an.  
"Mein Gott, wie siehst du denn aus? Du durftest dir Piercings machen? Hat das wehgetan? Wie viel hast du gezahlt"  
"Ronald, wie kannst du ihn sowas fragen, hast du vergessen wie unhöflich er war? Nur weil er uns gerettet hat, kann er sich doch nicht alles erlauben!" Schnitt Hermine ein.

"Tut mir leid, Herm. Also, was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen Potter"  
Doch Harry tat so als würde er deine beiden ehemaligen Freunde gar nicht hören. Die andern im Abteil tauschten Blicke aus, blieben aber lieber ruhig. Das war Harrys Sache, nicht ihre.

"Und was soll das Outfit überhaupt bist du schwul oder was?" fuhr Hermine fort.  
In der Muggelwelt gibt es ja bekanntlich Menschen, die etwas gegen Schwule haben, in der Zaubererwelt waren homosexuelle Paare jedoch nichts neues.

"DAS würde mich allerdings auch interessieren." ertönte es von der Tür. Dort stand niemand geringeres als Draco Malfoy, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und checkte Harry gerade offensichtlich ab.  
"Malfoy, mach dass du hier rauskommst Frettchen..." Ja, selbst nachdem Draco für die helle Seite gekämpft hatte konnte Ron ihn nicht leiden.  
"Hast du nicht genug von diesem Kindergarten hier?" Draco übertönte das Wiesel einfach und sprach ungestört mit Harry.  
"Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst...ja eigentlich schon. Sag bloß du bist hier um mir einen Platz in deinem Abteil anzubieten und mich aus dieser Hölle zu erretten!" Harry schaute Draco ganz lieb an und blinzelte.

Dieser konnte nicht mehr ernst bleiben, sondern mußte Harry einfach angrinsen, was zu einem allgemeinen Luftschnappen unter den Anwesenden Gryffindors führte. Da ertönte hinter Draco eine Stimme. "Draco, bitte komm mit, Parkinson heult uns schon allen die Ohren voll, weil du nicht bei ihr bist. Sie versteht glaub ich die Bedeutung von schwul nicht! Oh, hi Harry! Das mit der Party steht doch noch, oder? Hab extra was aus dem Keller von meinem Dad mitgehen lassen!"

"Na klar, Greg! Ich sag euch noch Bescheid, wann und wo! Also dann, auf zur Rettung deiner Schlangen, Eisprinz"  
antwortete Harry und zwinkerte Draco zu. Dieser streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, winkte ihm und Neville zum Abschied und folgte Greg zurück zu seinem Abteil.

"Welche Party"  
"Seit wann redest DU mit MALFOY"  
Fragen über Fragen prasselten auf Harry ein.  
"Also, ich werde in Hogwarts meinen Geburtstag nachfeiern und dazu sind alle eingeladen, die mit mir gekämpft haben. Und ich rede seit dem letzten Kampf mit Draco, als er mir zur Seite stand, ganz im Gegensatz zu anderen hier! Und Wiesel, halt jetzt bloß den Mund, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen dich bis zum Ende dieser Reise ruhig zustellen!"

Rons Mund öffnete und schloss sich ein paar Mal, doch er blieb ruhig. Doch Hermine konnte es natürlich nicht lassen.  
"Harry, wie kannst du so mit ihm reden, er ist dein bester Freund! Und ich würde Malfoy nicht vertrauen, und überhaupt, wann willst du dich endlich für dein Verhalten bei dir daheim entschuldigen?  
Und zu aller letzt, WARUM FEIERST DU EINE PARTY ZU DER WIR, DEINE BESTEN FREUNDE NICHT EINGELADEN SIND?"

"Also, allerliebstes Schlammblut, du gehts mir gerade gewaltig auf die Nerven. Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich dieses Jahr und mein restliches Leben, nach meinen Wünschen gestalten werde. Ich bin nett zu den Leuten, die mich unterstützen und werde mir von niemandem etwas vorschreiben lassen. Außerdem hab ich jetzt keine Lust mehr auf dich, geh doch irgendein Buch lesen!"

Jetzt schnappte auch Hermine nach Luft und zog Ron aus dem Abteil. "Bei solchen Leuten, möchte ich nicht sitzen! Seamus, Dean, Neville, wollt ihr uns nicht folgen"  
Doch die Angesprochenen zuckten nur mit den Schultern. "Nö, eigentlich nicht." Un beachteten Hermine nicht weiter.  
Diese verließ mit Ron auch das Abteil.

"So und jetzt erklär uns doch bitte mal, was da zeischen euch abgeht, Harry!" verlangte Seamus nach einiger Zeit in Stille.

"Es ist alles ganz einfach, ich hab Voldemort getötet, mir eurer Hilfe, der von ein paar Slytherins und der von Snape. Alle andern haben nur gesagt, ich würde das schon schaffen. Sie wollten sich die Hände nicht schmutzig machen! Und dann werd ich wieder zu den Dursleys geschickt! Im nachhinein bin ich froh darüber, sie waren nämlich wirklich freundlich dieses Mal, aber mir wurde nicht einmal die Wahl gelassen. Weasley und Granger haben sich schon lange nicht mehr um mich gekümmert, und dann stehen sie plötzlich in meiner Küche und erwarten, dass ich ihnen freudig in das Haus meines Paten folge. Das ist so ziemlich der letzte Ort, den ich besuchen möchte!  
Und von Dumbledore lass ich mir gar nichts vorschreiben! Der hat mich schon so oft belogen und im Stich gelassen.  
Jetzt, wo ich volljährig bin, ist das ja auch kein Problem mehr!"

"Ok, dass verstehen wir natürlich, und du weißt, dass wir auf deiner Seite stehen, egal ob schwul, hetero, oder lesbisch!" Dean grinste Harry an.

"Danke Leute, ihr seid die besten! Und jetzt laßt uns lieber umziehen, wir sind gleich da. Ach und planen müssen wir die Party auch noch! Ihr seid doch nicht böse, dass ich die Schlangen eingeladen hab?"

"Höchstens, weil sie es vor uns wußten!" lachte Neville.

Und mit diesen Worten wechselten sie ihre Klamotten. Hermine und Ron hatten ihre vorher schon gewechselt und auch ihre Koffer schon mitgenommen.

Harry stieg aus und besteunte auf ein neues Hogwarts bei nacht. Der Anblick fesselte ihn. Er fühlte sich beobachtet und wendete seinen Blick nach rechts. Er traf auf zwei sturmgraue Augen und verfing sich in ihnen.  
Dann wandte Draco denn Blick ab und errötete.  
'Nein, dass kann jetzt nicht wirklich bedeuten, dass..." dachte sich Harry, als er mit Seamus, Dean und Neville in eine Kutsche stieg.

tbc so, mein zweites Kapitel...uff und alles an einem Tag 


	3. Chapter 3

Nun endlich mein 3. chap!

vielen lieben Dank an Majin Micha und Casija! Hab mich ultra über eure Reviews gefreut!  
Auch vielen Dank an Ewjena, wenigstens eine ehrliche Meinung, besser als gar keine :)

Die Kutschfahrt verlief ruhig und die Jungs planten Harrys Geburtstagsparty.

"Also für Feuerwhisky und Butterbier kann ich sorgen, genauso wie Essen, Dobby kann mir doch nichts abschlagen! Und natürlich feiern wir im Raum der Wünsche, oder wollen wir mit den Schlangen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum party machen!"

Harry musste allein bei dem Gedanken an die Slyths im kitschigen, rot-goldenen Raum schon lachen. Auch die Andern schmunzelten.  
"Nun seit mal froh, dass meine Eltern Muggel sind! Ich habe Malibu, Wodka, Jack Daniels, Rum, Gin"  
Dean (Ich hoffe Dean ist der aus der Muggelfamilie und nicht Seamus!) setzte die Aufzählung fort, während der Rest ihn ungläbig anblickte.

"Naja, ich dachte mir schon, dass wir dieses Jahr mehr feiern, wo doch der Krieg vorbei ist und so, also hab ich mal ein bisschen eingekauft"  
"Dean, was würden wir nur ohne dich machen!" rief Neville und alle mussten lachen.

Doch die Fahrt war schnell vorbei und so begann das Fest. Es lief ab wie jedes Jahr: Hinsetzen, Begrüßung, Einteilung, Bekanntgabe der Ehrenämter. Wie zu erwarten wurde Hermine Schulsprecherin und Schulsprecher wurde - überraschenderweise - Blaise Zabini aus Slytgherin. (nein, bei mir ist es mal nicht Draco)

Harry grinste Blaise an und hielt beide Daumen hoch (Gott, wenn er nicht bald eine Zigarette bekam...).

Dass er diesem, jedoch nicht Hermine gratulierte blieb auch Dumbledore nicht verborgen. Doch was zählte der alte Mann noch? Das einzige, was Albus noch von Harry wollte war Hilfe um mehr Macht zu bekommen - immer gut zu wissen, was man den Leuten bedeutet, denen man das Leben gerettet hat!

"Du Harry, wir müssen noch Einladungen verteilen, wie wollen wir das machen?"

"Am besten wir schreiben sie heute noch und bringen sie zur Eulerei, dann kommen sie morgen zum Frühstück an. Und da morgen Samstag ist, können wir da gleich feiern! Habt ihr Lust bei der Deko zu helfen?"

Natürlich hatten Dean, Seamus und Nev Lust dazu, diese Party sollte Hogwarts schließlich nicht allzu bald vergessen!

Das Festessen verging unter der Planung schnell und so machten sich die Häuser gemächlich auf den Weg zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Man merkte richtig, dass Voldemort erledigt war, denn die sonst manchmal recht große Spannung, vor allem zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin war wie weggespült.

Harry nutze die Gelegenheit, lief zu den Schlangen und warf sich Blaise um den Hals.  
"Hey, ich wußte, dass du das Zeug zum Schulsprecher hast! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Dracos gemurmeltes :"Wenn ich gewußt hätte, dass es dafür ne Umarmung gibt, wäre ich auch Schulsprecher geworden, verdammt!" hörte leider niemand.

Aber Harry wollte vor seinem heimlichen Schwarm keinen falschen Eindruck machen. Er hatte sich immerhinextra für Draco seine neue Gaderobe zugelegt!

"Und Drache, du bist doch noch Quidditch Captain, oder? Ein bisschen Herausforderung brauch ich schließlich auch!"

"Natürlich, ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass Dir, unserem Helden, langweilig wird! Ach, ich hoffe du hast den neuen Feuerblitz II, mit dem Alten kannst du ja wohl kaum mithalten!" schnarrte Draco in alter Manier.

Jedoch waren seine Augen nicht kalt wie früher, sondern glitzerten vergnügt.

Harry fiel jetzt auch Draco um den Hlas und drückte ihn kurz, aber fest.

"Hach, hab ich das vermisst!" Der Retter der Zauberwelt zwinkerte dem Eisprinzen nochmal zu und lief dann vergnügt summend zu seinen Hauskameraden zurück.

Die tödlichen Blicke zweier Gryffindor übersah er mal geflissentlich.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum machten Harry und seine Freunde sich daran die Einladungen zu schreiben.

Auch Parvati und Padma (heißen die so?) halfen mit. Padma war von jeher auf Harrys Seite gewesen und Nevilles Freundin und auch Parvati hatte an Harrys Seite gestanden. Ok, sie wollte näher an Blaise Zabini rankommen, der mit Harry gekämpft hatte, aber sie hatte ihren Mann gestanden!

Als Parvati ins Bett wollte fing Ron sie ab.

"Parvati, wie kannst du mit ihm reden? Dubist doch mit Hermine befreundet und weißt, was Harry, äh, Potter gesagt hat!"

"Ach Ron, Harry ist erwachsen geworden und so müde vom Krieg! Er durfte nie etwas selbst entscheiden und wurde so oft im Stich gelassen. Du und Granger habt euch seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr um ihn gekümmert. Ihr hattet nur Augen für euch selbst, und dann stellt sich auch noch raus, das Granger eine Schwulenhasserin ist, wo wir doch seit Jahren wissen, dass Harry schwul ist! Super! Er möchte einfach nur leben, Spass haben, und sich auf seine Freunde verlassen können! Und du musst dich entscheiden, bist du sein Freund und akzeptierst ihn, oder läßt du ihn auch im Stich? Denk mal drüber nach."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie den nachdenklichen Ron stehen. Seit wann war Parvati so tiefsinnig?

Es tut mir ja leid Leute, aber ich mag Ron 


	4. Chapter 4

Zusammen mit seinen Helfern ging Harry am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück. Die Einladungen waren gestern noch alle fertig geworden. Sie freuten sich schon auf die Gesichter der Eingeladenen, wenn sie ihre Morgenpost erhielten!

Und bald war es soweit, die Eulen kamen. Diesmal weitaus mehr als sonst und viele hielten einen grünen Umschlag mit einem großen verschnörkelten P als Siegel darauf.

Viele Schüler des 6. und 7. Jahrgangs bekamen solche Briefe, alle eben, die Harry direkt oder indirekt beigestanden hatten.

Insgesamt waren 34 Schüler geladen. Natürlich waren Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen worden. Niemand konnte über die Feier sprechen und der Inhalt der Einladungen war nur den Empfängern erkenntlich.

Auch die Slytherins bekamen Einladungen, doch Harry hatte nur Augen für einen. Er war froh endlich seinen Weg gehen zu können, wie lang hatten ihn diese grauen, stürmischen Augen, diese silbernen Haare und die Alabasterfarbene Haut schon fasziniert!

Langsam tat Harry sein rechter Arm weh. Moment? Sein rechter Arm?  
Erstaunt blickte Harry sich um und errötete prompt. Die Gryffindors um ihn herum versuchten schon länger seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und Nev hatte ihn deshalb seit Minuten in den Arm gezwickt.

Harry grinste dümlich und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was kann ich denn dafür, dass er so heiß ist!"

Das führte zu einem allgemeinen Lachen der Gryffs, nur Hermine, welche selbstverständlich alles mitbekommen hatte,  
verschluckte sich an ihrem Kürbissaft und lief dabei knallrot an, kein wirklich hübscher Anblick!

Ron hätte ihr wahrscheinlich geholfen, aber nachdem er noch beim Essen war, bekam er mal wieder gar nichts mit!

Die ersten Schüler fingen an ihre Enladungen zu öffnen und aus jeder ergoß sich buntes Konfetti. Die Gesichter der Eingeladenen erhallten sich und suchten Harry Blick um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie kommen würden.

Dumbledores Fragen, was das für Briefe waren und woher sie kamen, was sie zu bedeuten hatten konnte, oder wollte,  
leider niemand beantworten. So blieb Old Dumbi tatsächlich mal im Ungewissen! Zu schade aber auch!

"Du kannst es nicht lassen oder?" Harry schaute sich ertappt um. Hatte er etwa schon wieder zu den Schlangen gestarrt?

Sogar Snape vielen Harrys Blicke auf und er schmunzelte darüber, gönnte Harry und Draco ihre schüchterne Verliebtheit. Aber selbstverständlich tat er das nur innerlich, er hatte immerhin einen Ruf zu verlieren!

Und schon wieder starrte Harry zu diesem einen Schüler. Draco laß gerade seine Einladung. Oder eher immernoch, er laß eben sehr langsam. Aber dafür stilvoll! Endlich sah er auf und prompt verfingen sich ein Paar grüne und graue Augen und niemand konnte wegsehen.

Da drang ein "Ihh, ist das widerlich! Das sind zwei Jungs, Hallo?" in Harrys Ohr. Nun dreht sich Hermines Umgebung zu Hermine um und betrachtete sie erstaunt. Wo lebte diese Frau? sicher nicht im 21. Jahrhundert!

Die Außnahme bildete Ginny, welche sauer auf Harry war, weil der goldene Junge sie verschmähte.  
"Das ist einfach nicht natürlich!"

Zum Glück wußten die meisten nicht, wer gemeint war, das wäre peinlich geworden!

Vorsorglich zog Ron Hermine aus der Halle, wie sollte er ihr nur erklären, dass schwul sein in der Zauberwelt völlig normal war?

Harry wurde jedoch abgelenkt, als McGonnagal hinter ihm auftauchte.

"Mr. Potter, der Schulleiter wünscht sie zu sprechen. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden"  
Augenverdrehend folgte Harry, was blieb ihm für eine Wahl?

"Jungs, Mädels, nicht vergessen, um halb zwei treffen wir uns wegen den Vorbereitungen!"

"Solange du nicht wieder in Tagträumen versinkst und alles um dich herum vergisst!" grinste Parvati.

Lachend verließ Harry die große Halle, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen in seiner äußerst engen Hose im besten Catwalk Stil zu laufen. Bei jedem Schritt zeigte Harry ein Stück seiner nackten Haut an der Hüfte,  
da sein T-Shirt genau am Hosenbund aufhörte.

Wie beabsichtigt hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit eines bestimmten Blonden, welcher gerade ernsthafte Probleme bekam,  
Was für ein Arsch! - und wahrscheinlich bis zum Mittagessen sitzen bleiben musste, num sich Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen!

'Schnell, Old Dumbi in Unterwäsche! Old Dumbi in Unterwäsche, mit Lederpeitsche"  
Schon viel besser (IIhhhhhh!)

Unterdessen kam Harry im Büro des Schulleiters an. Wie er sich schon auf dieses Gespräch freute...

"Mr. Potter, setzen sie sich doch bitte! Ich glaube sie haben bei ihrer Kurswahl irgendetwas missverstanden! Ich weiß, ihnen wurde nochmal die freie Wahl gegeben, welche Kurse sie in ihrem letzten Jahr hier belegen wollen, wegen dem Krieg und allem, aber um Auror zu werden müssen sie den Fortgeschrittenen Kurs für Fluchbrecher belegen.  
(Bei mir zumindest)Wie ich sehe haben sie das nicht getan, aber ich habe ihren Fehler selbstverstänlich behoben."

"Professor, mir ist sicher kein Fehler unterlaufen. Ich hatte genug Kämpfe für 10 Leben und denke nicht daran Auror zu werden. Sie haben nicht das Recht meine Kurse zu verändern! Ich plane Erzieher in einem Zaubererkindergarten zu werden." antwortete Harry, immernoch stehend.

Der folgenden Stille konnte Harry entnehmen, dass Dumbi mit vielem, nur damit nicht derechnet hatte. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hier bin ich wieder, noch sind Ferien und ich habe viel zeit!  
In 2 wochen wird ich nicht meht so viel zeit haben, wegen schule, aber naja, werde es schon irgendwie hinbekommen

So, und nun viel spass mit dem neuen chap!

Harry hatte in seinem Leben schon viel gesehen, aber ein sprachloser Dumbledore hatte noch gefehlt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass McGonnagal ein sehr sarkastisches, wenn auch kleines Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

Sie folgte Dumbledore schon lange nicht mehr blind, was seinen Anfang nahm, als Dumbledore des einjährigen Harry bei den Dursleys lies.

Wie konnte man das einem Kind nur antun? Niemand hatte eine solche Kindheit verdient, auch wenn sie dieses Mal netter zu Harry gewesen waren.

Nur allzu gern war sie auch im Krieg an Harrys Seite in den Krieg gezogen und wäre auch für ihn gestorben.

Für „ihren" Harry würde sie alles tun, und auch dafür, dass er seinen Weg gehen konnte.

Nicht, dass sie Lieblingsschüler hatte, niemals!

Und nun genoss sie in vollen Zügen das doch recht dümmliche Gesicht des Zauberers, der sich für weißer hielt als alle anderen.

Zu schade, langsam schien er sich zu fassen…und natürlich, erst mal ein Griff zu den Zitronenbonbons, der Mann sollte dringend mal auf seinen Blutzucker achten!

„Also Ha…Mr. Potter, sind sie sich damit sicher? Sie könnten so viel Gutes für die Zauberwelt tun, und sie in diesen schwierigen Zeiten doch nicht im Stich lassen!" leichte Panik ließ sich aus seiner Stimme entnehmen.

McGonnagal schnaubte verächtlich, aber Harry blieb gelassen.

„Mein Entschluss steht fest und ich habe schon eine Zusage. Meiner Meinung nach habe ich genug für diese Welt getan, und sie wird gut ohne mich klarkommen. Suchen sie sich einen neuen Helden, ich will nur in Frieden leben. Und das Beste an der ganzen Sache ist, dass sie nichts dagegen tun können!"

„Womit Mr. Potter vollkommen richtig liegt, Albus. Komm Harry, lass uns zu deinen Freunden im Gryffindorturm gehen, ich bin sicher, ihr habt noch genug zu besprechen."

McGonnagal legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter, zwinkerte ihm heimlich zu und verließ mit ihm das Büro.

Draußen winkte Harry seiner Hauslehrerin zum Abschied noch dankbar zu und lief dann los, zur Bibliothek.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass es Leute gab die ihn unterstützen!

„Hallo Potter. Wie ich sehe verpestest du immer noch die Luft in dieser Schule. Hat Professor Dumbledore wenigstens ein bisschen Verstand in dich gebracht?"

Warum gab es eigentlich immer Menschen, die glaubten seine gute Laune zerstören zu müssen? In diesem Fall Weasley und Granger, von welcher auch der Kommentar gekommen ist.

Dass diese nicht mit Harrys neuer Einstellung klarkam hatte Harry erwartet, aber dass Ron ihn so hängen ließ hätte er dann doch nicht gedacht.

Traurig sah er diesen an und zu seinem Erstaunen schaute Ron auch zurück und wirkte dabei sehr nachdenklich und keineswegs feindselig.

„Lass gut sein Hermine, ich möchte keinen Streit. Immerhin waren wir lange Zeit Freunde!"

Erstaunt und auch ein bisschen froh blickte Harry weiterhin zu Ron. Natürlich, dieser hatte ihn im Kampf und in der Zeit danach genauso hängen lassen, wie Hermine, aber er stand unter Hermines Fuchtel und hatte getan, was sie verlangt und erwartet hatte.

Aber Harry nahm sich vor, dass er Ron verzeihen würde, sollte dieser die Augen aufmachen. Sein bester und auch erster Freund fehlte ihm.

Hermine hmpfte und ließ sich von Ron wegziehen. So lief Harry weiter und erreichte die Bibliothek ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.

Naja, außer einem.

„Und Potter, was wollte der Schulleiter denn von seinem Liebling?"

Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Schon lange waren ihre Streitereien nicht mehr boshaft, aber irgendwie schienen sie beide sie zu brauchen.

„Ach, das übliche, manipulieren eben. Und was treibt dich in diesen Teil des Schlosses"  
Fragte Harry mit rauer Stimme und Augenaufschlag.

Befriedigt bemerkte er Dracos Schlucken und wie dieser seine Blick über Harry schweifen ließ.

Draco lächelte, seine Augen blitzten auf, dieses Spiel konnte er auch spielen. Immerhin war er ein Malfoy, und es gab nichts, was ein Malfoy nicht konnte!

„Aber Harry, ich habe nur auf dich gewartet! Wollte dir doch persönlich mitteilen, dass ich heute Abend kommen werde!"

„Naja, ob du kommst werden wir ja noch sehen." Antwortete Harry zweideutig und war schon weg.

Sofort schoss beiden Jungen der gleiche Gedanke durch den Kopf: „Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt?"

Und ohne dass sie es wussten wurden beide synchron rot und freuten sich noch mehr auf die Feier.

In der Bibliothek traf Harry auf seine Helfer, sie wollten nach Zaubersprüchen für die Party suchen. Der Raum der Wünsche würde zwar von Grund auf so sein wie sie es wollten, aber sie planten die „Wünschfunktion" außer Kraft zu setzen. Man stelle sich das Chaos vor, wenn 34 Schülern ihre Wünsche erfüllt wurden!

Und Alkohol spuckte der Raum eh nicht aus. Woher sie das wussten? Meine Güte, sie sind doch auch nur normale Jugendliche

Bei seinen Freunden angekommen erzählte Harry ihnen natürlich gleich alles. Und zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag viel ein Schatten von hinten über ihn.

„Ich hoffe sie haben ihren Tränkeaufsatz über den Sommer erledigt, wäre doch zu Schade, wenn Gryffindor gleich so früh Hauspunkte verlieren würde! Ich glaube das haben sie letztes Jahr in meinem Klassenzimmer liegen gelassen, passen sie das nächste mal auf, dass sie alles mitnehmen!"

Snape überreichte Harry ein paar Pergament und schwebte aus dem Raum, während Harry die Zettel durchsah.

Ein alter, völlig unwichtiger Aufsatz und – er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen – Snapes Spezialrezept für einen Anti – kater Trank. Snape war doch immer für eine Überraschung gut.

Moment, wer wusste eigentlich noch nicht von der Party? Wie hatten Snape und McGonnagal davon erfahren? Ok, als Hauslehrer hatten sie wahrscheinlich schon mehr als eine Feier miterlebt!

„Oh Hermine, würdest du endlich aufhören? Harry hat uns alle gerettet, während wir gar nichts gemacht haben und du?  
Beschwerst dich über seine sexuelle Orientierung! Merkst du gar nicht, wie lächerlich das ist? Ich habe absolut keine Lust mehr auf deine Vorschriften, oder die meiner Mutter, scheiss drauf! Ich hätte das schon viel früher tun sollen!"

Ron drehte sich um, ließ ein verdatterte Hermine stehen und ging zu Harry.

„Kumpel, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen oder tun kann…"

„Ron, halt einfach die Klappe!" unterbrach ein strahlender Harry und viel einem nun auch strahlenden Ron um den Hals.

Wenn man genau hinsah konnte man die Freudentränen sehen, welche sich in den Augen der Freunde bildeten.

So, kapitel ist fertig, nächstes mal gibt's dann die party. Wahrscheinlich wird das auch das letzte kapitel, bin aber noch nicht sicher!  
Ich muss feststellen, dass es echt nicht einfach ist storys zu schreiben und echt deprimierend zu shen, dass verdammt viele leute die story lesen und nur ein mini-bruchteil davon auch reviewt!

Deshalb umso mehr dank an Ina Bauer und angelike, ich freue mich immer über nette reviews wie eure!

Majin Micha: jaja, wer würde das nicht gerne bin selber gespannt, was ich alles aus der party machen werde, aber für vorschläge bin ich immer offen )  
Vielen lieben dank, für deine lieben reviews!

teddy 172: hier hast du rons entscheidung g Ich mag ihn einfach viel zu sehr um ihn so gemein und doof darzustellen, habs ja versucht auch an dich vielen dank! 


	6. Chapter 6

so leute, hier mein nächstes chap, is das vorletzte und des letzte muss auch nur noch abgetippt werden! es tut mir leid, dass ich so lang gebraucht hab, hatte ne leichte gehirnerschütterung und war flachgelegen :( fragt bloß net, wie des past lol. wenn man auch zu dumm zum laufen ist

Den Anblick, den Hermine nun bot würde wohl niemand mehr vergessen. Wer hatte sie bis jetzt schon so sprachlos und dümmlich schauend gesehen!

Zum Glück war auf Collin verlaß und so entstand ein wunderbares Foto, welches sicher in der nächsten -inoffiziellen- Schülerzeitung erscheinen würde.

Jedoch zog etwas anderes die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: ein knurrender Draco, welcher einen gewissen Rotschopf gerade mit seinen Blicken 1000 Tode sterben ließ.

"Ähm Draco, du weißt noch gar nicht, was du heute Abend anziehst, oder? versuchte Blaise seinen Freund abzulenken.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten funktionierte es. Draco erbleichte völlig, drehte sich zu Blaise um, schaute ihn aus großen Augen an, nur um dann zu quieken und aus der Bibliothek zu stürmen.

Er hinterließ eine geschockte Stille, seit wann quiekte Draco Malfoy? Schnell verwandelte sich diese Stille allerdings in ein fröhliches Gelächter und Harry lag schon fast a Boden vor Lachen und sogar die sonst so strenge Bibliothekarin schmunzelte, bevor sie ihr berühmtes "sh" durch den Raum schallen ließ.

Lachend liefen die Jungs aus der 7. aus Gryffindor aus der Bibliothek, da blieb Ron stehen. "Du äh Harry, ich.  
ich hab auch noch ein Geschenk für dich!"

"Wie wäre es, wenn du es mir heut Abend auf der Party gibst? Das Motto ist Beach Party, also rauchst du nur noch was passendes zum Anziehen! Aber das machen wir später, wie steht's mit ner Runde Quidditch? Wir haben noch massig Zeit!"

Ron strahlte seinen (nun wieder) besten Freund an und rief: "Worauf wartet ihr noch?" und stürmte davon, mit den restlichen Jungs auf den Fersen.

Das Spiel verlief relativ ruhig, sie haben immerhin nur gegen ein paar Hufflepuffs gespielt, die auch am Quidditchfeld gewesen waren.

Zusammen gingen die Jungs duschen und als Harry, nackt wie er geschaffen wurde, die Dusche verließ konnte Nev es sich nicht verkneifen. "Netter Anblick süßer!"

"Hey, Nev, mein Hintern ist reserviert, sorry!"

Ron wandte sich an Neville. "Also stimmt das mit Malfoy? Ist es ihm Ernst?"

"Ach komm, so wie die Beiden immer gestritten haben war das doch klar! Früher oder später musste das passieren. Immerhin wären sie ein heißes Paar. Ob ich die Filmrechte bekommen könnte? Hm..."

Kopfschüttelnd verließ Ron die Duschen. Was für Leute liefen hier in Hogwarts nur rum...

Also, los, wir müssen noch nen Partyraum gestalten!" trieb Harry seine Freunde an.

Schnell kamen sie zum Raum der Wünsche, nur wartete dort eine unangenehme Überraschung in Form von Hermine Granger auf sie.

"Ha, ich wußte doch, dass ihr früher oder später hierherkommt. Ron, überleg dir nochmal gut, auf welche Seite du gehörst. Willst du zu den Schwuchteln zählen?"

"Du hast also was gegen Schwule? Was sagst du dazu?" Ron zog Seamus zu sich und küsste ihn grob auf den Mund während eine seiner Hände auf Seamus Hintern landete.

"ihh, wie hast du dich nur so schnell verändern können? Daran ist nur Potter Schuld!"

"Nee, Granger, das ist alles deine Schuld, du hast mich in die Arme eines Mannes getrieben, Kleines!"

Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fehlten Granger die Worte, doch auch die andern Jungs starrten Ron gerade an.  
seit wann war er so...Slytherin-haft?

"Mach ne Fliege Granger und geh Dumbledore was vorheulen. Oder mach ne Hausaufgabe oder so!"

In diesem Moment kam Peeves vorbeigeflogen. "Hey Leute, ihr wisst nicht zufällig, wem ein häßlicher roter, dicker Kater gehört? Der steckt nämlich gerade in einer Toilette am Quidditchgelände!"

"Was? Oh mein Gott! Mein armer Kater, wenn ich den erwische, der das war!" wütend stampfte Granger von dannen.

"Jo Harry, wie lang soll ich sie denn in die Toiletten einsperren?"

"Bis morgen früh dürfte reichen! Danke Peeves. Du bist natürlich herzlichst willkommen auf der Party!"

Peeves grinste, winkte Harry nochmal zu und flog in Richtung Quidditchfeld.

"Du hast alles genauestens durchdacht, oder Harry?"

"Natürlich, was dachtet ihr denn?" grinste Harry frech.

"Hey Leute!" rief Dean , der inzwischen drei Mal an der Wand zum Raum der Wünsche vorbeigelaufen war.  
Harry betrat den neuentstandenen Raum.

"Bei Gryffindor, Dean, wir wollen keinen Ball veranstalten, sondern ne Beach Party feriern!" stöhnte er.

Sie befanden sich in einem riesen Ballsaal. "Raus mit euch und lasst mal den Profi ran!" Nun lief Harry drei mal an der Wand vorbei.

Gespannt öffnete Ron die Tür, ging hindurch und...stand im Sand!

"Wow, Harry, dass du so viel Fantasy hast!"

Der Raum war rechteckig und ca. 30 Meter breit und 20 Meter lang. Rechts und links war der Boden erhöht, mit Matratzen und zahlreichen Kissen bedeckt.

Außerdem hingen darüber an Holzbalken befestigt Vorhänge.

In der Mitte stand eine viereckige Bar aus Bambus mit strohbedecktem Dach.

Innen war die Bar mit Kühlschrank, Waschbecken und jedem anderen erdenklichen Luxus ausgestattet.

Auf der Seite gegenüber von der Eingangstür war jedoch keine Wand, denn links ging es zu einer Tanzfläche, wobei diese mit Stahlträgern überdacht war, an denen sich bunte Scheinwerfer befanden.

Des weiteren waren ein DJ - Pult, mehrere Tanzstangen und sogar ein Tanzkäfig vorhanden.

Nach rechts ging es zu einem kleinen See, vor dem ein paar Liegen standen.

Der Boden war mit Sand bedeckt und anstatt einer Decke war der Nachthimmel zu sehen.

Auch die Temperatur war angenehm warm und es wehte eine laue Brise.

Nicht zu übersehen, war die kleine Insel im See, mit integrierter Grotte.

"Wow, hab nich gewußt, dass du sowas drauf hast, Harry! Nicht übel, muss ich zugeben!" staunend sahen die Löwen sich um.

Da klatschte Harry in die Hände. "Auf auf, wir müssen noch die Getränke herschaffen! Aber zuerst...ahh, endlich!" seufzte er und inhalierte den Rauch seiner Zigarette.

Den vorwurfsvollen Blick von Dean übersah er einfach mal.

"Sag mal kennst du eigentlich den Playboy?" lachte dieser dann jedoch los, als er auf den See blickte.

"Nicht nur ich, wie es scheint! Ich wollte schon immer so ne Grotte haben!"

"Hey Leute, hier kommt die erste La...verdammt sieht das geil aus hier!"

"Hey Greg! Die Bar ist gleich hier! Da wir zusammen die Getränke ausscheknen würd ich vorschlagen, wir richten uns hier ein und der Rest schleppt die andern Flaschen unauffäliig her!" grinste der Ire frech.

Greg schmunzelte. "Ist mir auch recht, eigentlich ist mir alles recht, solang ich nicht zurück in den Kerker muss! Erst hat Draco stundenlang Klamotten gesucht und dann ist er die ganze Zeit auf und ab getigert und hat alle genervt. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die Schlangen ihn bald rauswerfen!"

Alle lachten, konnten sie sich das doch nur zu gut vorstellen.

Ron, Harry, Seamus und Neville machten sich auf den Weg den Alkohol aus den Vertsecken und Säfte aus der Küche zu holen.

"Ich würde ja Dobby bitten uns zu helfen, aber ich möchte ihm nicht zu viel aufbüreden, er bringt uns ja schon 4 Kästen Butterbier und 1 Kiste Feuerwhisky! Und das neben seiner normalen Arbeit." entschuldigte Harry sich.

"Sag mal, weißt du eigentlich schon, was du heute Abend anziehst? Du musst immerhin Draco imponieren!" fragte Neville.

Als er das hörte blieb Harry stehen, drehte sich zu Neville um, lächelte verführerisch und für sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, während er unverwand in die Augen starrte.

Diesem blieben gerade alle Wörter im Hals stecken und als Harry dann auch noch seinen Blick über Nevs Körper schweifen ließ wurde dieser endgültig rot.  
"Würde ja schon gern wissen, ob Harry eher der dominante oder der unterwürfige Typ ist." sinierte Ron und brach somit die Spannung.

"Sorry Nev, aber mein Herz ist schon vergeben!" zwinkerte Harry noch belustigt.

"Achja, wer ist denn der Glückliche?" schon immer hatte Draco die Gabe, dass er Harry überall aufspürte. Ob er wollte oder nicht.

Gerade blickte er Harry jedoch nicht arrogant sondern eher misstrauisch an, so als würde er doe Antwort fürchten.

"Das wirst du schon noch früh genug erfahren!" und wieder der berühmte Hundeblick von Harry. Draco schmolz richtiggehend.

Ron flüsterte zu Dean: "Damit wäre die Frage nach der dominanz wohl geklärt. Harry ist eindeutig die Frau in der Beziehung!" woraufhin alle lachten und somit die Turteltauben aufschreckten.

"Ähm Draco, ich glaub du hast da was im Haar!"

"Wie? Wo? Verdammt..." Und weg war das Sexsymbol der Schlangen.

"Na los, machen wir, dass wir fertig werden!" Gesagt, getan.

Und so schleppten die Löwen eine Kiste nach der anderen, bis ein lachender Ravenclaw sie fragte, warum sie keine Magie benutzten - Scheiss Besserwisser - Naja, Alter macht bekanntlich vergesslich.

Der Raum der Wünsche war dann bald fertig und alle gingen in ihre Zimmer, um sich herzurichten.

Immerhin war es DAS Ereignis! Auch Collin Crevvey war eingeladen, um Bilder zu machen, damit keiner den Abend vergaß!

So, etz noch die Antworten auf die lieben Reviews:

LadyMariann: Ja, ich bin auch sehr froh über meine Reviwer. Des mit dem freundschaftlichen wird allerdings nicht mehr solange bleiben, zwischen Harry und Draco. Außerdem wollte ich auch keine story in der Harry so ne negative Gefühlswelt hat. wenigstens bei mir soll er ein bisschen spass haben! Unda danke für die liebe und lange review, hab mich echt gefreut!

Riku: danke für das lob! und ich glaub, bei den ganzen geschichten, die ich schon mit harry/draco pairing gelesen hab, kommt für mich gar kein anderes mehr in frage! jo, es war schwer überhaupt ein bissl handlung herzukriegen, seit dem ich diese story schreib ist mein respekt vor sämtlichen autoren auf dieser welt enorm gestiegen!

Ina Bauer: schnell kam des kapitel jetzt nicht wirklich, und die party ist es auch noch nicht, aber die kommt in den nächsten tagen, versprochen!

Majin Micha: Wie immer ein dickes danke an dich! ja, ich fand den schluss auch so schön! die idee is mir erst später gekommen und ich hab deshalb des Kapitel nochmal umgeschrieben und des mit der meinung geigen hab ich auch extra für dich nochmal hier gemacht

mary87: ich hab schon ein schlechtes gewissen, weil es so lang gedauert hat, nochmal tschuldigung, sichvorfliegendentomatenduc! danke für deine review :)

Im allgemeinen, vielen Dank an alle die reviewen! Und wenn ihr mir nen gefallen tun wollt, schreibt einfach ein "passt schon", oder so, da würd ich mich auch schon drüber freuen Also, bis zum nächsten mal 


	7. Chapter 7

So, hier folgt nun das letzte kapitel meiner ersten ff schnüff Werde dafür meine andere mal weiter schreiben!  
Hat sehr lang gedauert, des tut mir auch ganz furchtbar leid, aber ich schreib bald abi und steh deshalb ein bisschen unter druck!

Ganz doll wollte ich mich noch mal bei allen reviewern bedanken!

Teddy172: mach ich doch gerne, und danke für deine review, des war der nötige tritt in mein hinterteil, den ich gebraucht hab

Angellike: naja, wie gesagt, zu blöd zum laufen Blödes glatteis! hust, ja also…und das wird sicher nich meine letzte ff sein, ich bleibe dir also erhalten. Danke für deine lieben reviews!

LadyMariann: auch dir vielen dank! Hab mir einfach nur vorgestellt wie ich mal von harry angeschaut werden möchte :D

Get the party started!

„Harry, jetzt mach endlich, dass du fertig wirst, oder willst du zu deiner eigenen Party zu spät kommen? Seamus ist schon vor Stunden los! Beweg deinen kleinen Hintern endlich aus dem Bad oder ich komm rein und hol dich raus!"

„Ich weiß nicht…Ron, ich bin so nervös! Scheiss Schlangen, an allem Schuld, wie immer…" vor sich hingrummelnd verließ der schwarzhaarige Sexgott das Bad.

„Also wenn Malf…Draco dich nicht gleich anspringt weiß ich auch nicht! Pass auf, dass kein anderer über dich herfällt."

Und in der Tat sah Harry mehr als heiß aus! Er trug eine besche Cargohose, die bis knapp über die Knie reichte und seeehhhr lose um die Hüften hing, so dass man einen nicht zu verachtenden Blick auf Harrys Sixpack hatte, da er obenrum nur ein offenes Hawaihemd trug (so und warum glaubt ihr etz, hab ich ne beachparty geplant?)

Zweifelnd sah Harry seinen besten Freund an.

„Ich weiß nich, ob ich dir da so Vertrauen kann, in der Vergangenheit…also ich muss dich ja nicht an deinen schlechten Geschmack von damals erinnern…hust Winterball hust!"

Rons Gesicht wurde röter und röter, sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder, ohne dass ein Ton daraus erklang. Doch dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Augen bekamen ein gefährliches glitzern.

„Oh je…Ich glaub…ich geh dann mal!" rief Harry, schnappte sich seine Flip Flops und rannte los, mit einem immer noch roten Ron auf den Fersen.

Unterwegs kamen sie an einer nun doch sehr verwirrt schauenden McGonnagal vorbei, die sich fragte, warum zwei so leicht bekleidete Schüler (einer davon der goldene Junge) wie vom Teufel gejagt durch Schloß jagten.

Als sie dann nach rechts blickte und einen LÄCHELNDEN Severus Snape in ihr Blickfeld geriet, der den beiden Jungs nachsah beschloss sie, dass heute morgen beim Frühstück irgendwas mit ihrem Tee gewesen sein musste…wenn sie jetzt schon einen freundlich lächelnden Tränkemeister sah, der einem Potter keine Punkte abgezogen hatte, obwohl es ihm möglich gewesen wäre.

Am besten wäre es sie legt sich hin…oder vielleicht schlief sie ja noch? Vorsichtshalber zwickte sie sich selbst…  
Au…nein, kein Traum…

Moment, warum wurde sie jetzt von ein paar Erstklässlern so komisch angeschaut? Hatten diese sie beobachtet? Langsam schlich sich röte in das sonst so strenge Gesicht der Verwandlungslehrerin und sie beschloss sich einen Feuerwhisky zu gönnen! Hoffentlich hatte diese Aktion nicht ihrem Ruf geschadet…

Jaja, heute war wirklich kein normaler Tag für Hogwarts…

Unterdessen ging die Hetzjagd weiter.

„Ich keuch hoffe du hast wasserfesten Eyeliner drauf schnauf, trocken bleibst du heut sicher nicht!"

„Ron, du überrascht mich immer wieder! Seit wann weißt du, was wasserfester Eyeliner ist?"

Ron hatte Harry inzwischen eingeholt, streckte ihm die Zunge raus und rief : „Ok, wer als letztes da ist, muss in den Tanzkäfig" und sprintete, noch während er dies sagte los.

„Verdammt, das war unfair!" Harry gab alles, doch er konnte Rons Vorsprung nicht mehr einholen.

Dieser schlüpfte in den Raum der Wünsche und ging zu Seam und Greg, welche sich schon mal in der Bar einrichteten. Auch Musik lief schon (natürlich ist das DJ-Pult magisch und funktioniert von alleine!)

„Also Leute, Harry hat beschlossen uns später noch ne heiße Tanzeinlage zu präsentieren!" und klopfte dem heftig schnaufendem Harry auf den Rücken. Als Antwort bekam er nur eine leidende Grimasse.

Die Barkeeper (also Seam und Greg) schauten die beiden Neuankömmlinge fragend an, verzichteten aber vorsichtshalber darauf nachzufragen, sie mixten lieber schon die ersten Cocktails für Harry und Ron.

Lange mussten die vier Jungs nicht auf die ersten Gäste warten und der Raum füllte sich erstaunlich schnell.

Immer mehr Geschenke häuften sich an, welche von Reizwäsche bis zu vodka-wackelpudding reichten.

Harrys Augen blieben jedoch größtenteils auf die Tür gerichtet und endlich kam das Objekt seiner Begierde.

Harry stockte der Atem: Da war er, der Sexgott Slytherins, der Eisprinz der Schlangen, in einer weißen, engen Leinenhose, die wirklich nicht mehr viel der Fantasie überließ und in einem weißen engen Hemd.

Seine blonden Haare hingen ihm verwegen ins Gesicht und mit einer gekonnt lässigen Handbewegung strich er sie hinter die Ohren, wo sie allerdings nicht lange blieben.

Die Musik schien leiser zu werden, als Draco sich langsam zu Harry drehte und auf ihn zukam, immer näher…

Harrys Hände wurden feucht und er wusste nicht wie er etwas zu dem Mann sagen sollte, der jetzt in all seiner Perfektion vor ihm stand.

Doch dabei beließ es Draco nicht, er beugte sich vor, bis sein Mund ganz dicht an Harrys Ohr war und sprach in einer Stimme, die kaum mehr als ein Hauchen war.

„Hallo Harry, ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

Dem Angesprochenen lief es gerade eiskalt dem Rücken herunter, so…lasziv…hatte ihm noch nie jemand gratuliert!

Doch bevor er die Chance hatte zu antworten (nicht dass er dazu wirklich in der Lage gewesen wäre) öffnete sich die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche noch einmal, obwohl doch eigentlich schon alle da waren.

Das heißt alle außer Fred und George, welche auch eingeladen waren, sich jedoch erst nach Hogwarts reinschleichen mussten.

Und hier kamen sie auch, jedoch nicht alleine, sondern in Begleitung einiger Schüler von Beauxbouton und Durmstrang, allen voran Fleur Delacour und Victor Krum!

Grinsend hielten die Zwillinge auf den sprachlosen Harry zu (wobei er nicht der einzige ohne Worte war, eigentlich stand gerade ziemlich jeder mit offenem Mund da, was wohl ziemlich blöd aussehen musste und sofort machte es blitz. Tja, auf Collin kann man sich eben verlassen)

Doch die Rotschöpfe wurden von jemand anderem überholt.

„'Arry, isch freuö misch so disch su se'en! Allés liebö sum Geburtstag!" rief die Teilveela und viel Harry um den Hals.

Dies gefiel Draco natürlich reichlich wenig und er beschloss erst mal Mut an der Bar zu tanken! Nebenbei summte er das Lied mit, welches gerade lief, von einer deutschen Band, die Ärzte oder so.

Kein Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung, ich habe es immer wieder versucht,  
kein Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung,  
es würde gehen, doch es geht nicht gut…

Und frei nach diesem Motto bestellte sich der Blonde erstmal einen B52.

„Hey Harry, wir dachten wir bringen noch ein paar Gäste mit! Ich hoffe uns ist die Überraschung gelungen!" rief George und legte einen Arm um den Jüngeren.

„Jep, und unser Victor hier ist zum Beispiel ein begnadeter DJ!" ergänzte Fred und umarmte Harry jetzt von der anderen Seite. Langsam fühlte sich dieser bedrängt…nur langsam, dafür aber sicher…und wo war denn sein Engel geblieben? Verdammt…

Doch jetzt wurde der Junge-der-sich-heute-aufgestylt-hatte-um-seinen-drachen-flach… genötigt alle Geschenke zu öffnen und ein paar Mal anzustoßen. Ok, eher ein paar Mal öfter…

Fazit: er war betrunken genug um sich nicht zu wehren als Ron ihn lachend in den Tanzkäfig schob.

Dort fing Harry dann an sich im Rhythmus zu bewegen, was Draco natürlich mitbekam und ihn sofort erstarren lies.

Das war allerdings mehr als ungünstig, denn er stand am Rand des Sees und wurde von einer wütenden Parvati umgestoßen, welche Collin verfolgte um ihm die Kamera abzunehmen, mit der er einige sehr ungünstige Bilder aufgenommen hatte.

Sie hatte es nämlich tatsächlich geschafft sich so zu betrinken, dass sie auf der Bar getanzt hatte. Mit Millicent aus Slytherin…DAS waren sicher keine Bilder die ihre Eltern sehen durften!

Dieses Ereignis führte also dazu, dass unser Draco im Wasser landete, was bei weißen Klamotten sicher nicht günstig ist, wie wir uns alle vorstellen können! (So, etz wisst ihr, warum da ein See hinmusste).

In den Klamotten, die ihm nun auf der Haut klebten und mehr zeigten als versteckten stieg der Herr der tödlichen Blicke™ aus dem Wasser.

Diesmal war er es der beobachtet wurde. Von vielen Leuten, aber interessieren tut uns ja nur der liebe Harry, und Draco übrigens auch.

Harrys Blicke glitten also über Draco, während er sich immer noch zur Musik wiegte.  
Langsam schlich Draco wieder auf den Grünäugigen zu und bewegte sich dabei wie ein Raubtier, dass auf seine Beute zu schlich. Harrys Mund stand leicht offen und er atmete nur noch stoßweise, was wiederum Draco zum keuchen brachte.

„Der Pool ist eröffnet!" rief ein Blaise aus dem Hintergrund, nahm Anlauf und sprang in den See. Sofort wendete sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit von Draco und Harry ab, was Blaise natürlich beabsichtig hatte.

Prompt folgten auch einige andere betrunkene Schüler und sprangen, meist in voller Montur, ins kühle Nass.

Fred und George liefen am „Strand" herum und verteilten Eis aus Vodka, wahlweiße auch aus verschiedenen Likören.

Harry entfernt sich nun von dem Käfig und er schritt Draco entgegen, wobei seine Augen smaragdgrün leuchteten und Draco einen kleinen Schleier der Begierde in ihnen entdeckte.

Bei Draco angekommen nahm er diesen an die Hand, und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, wobei er seine Lippen über das Ohrläppchen gleiten ließ.

„Ich will dich."

Das war alles was er sagte, doch es reichte völlig.

Draco nickte benommen und ließ sich von Harry zur Grotte ziehen.

Dort angekommen legte Harry schnell ein paar Zauber um sie, damit sie nicht gestört werden konnten.

Dann zog er Draco zum Whirlpool und schubste ihn hinein, um sich dann seines Hawaihemdes zu entledigen und Draco zu folgen.

„Harry, wir müssen nicht, wenn du…"

„Halt endlich die Klappe 'Co!"

„Bring mich doch dazu!" Entgegnete Draco herausfordernd und blickte in die Augen seines Gegenübers, welchers sich mittlerweile einfach auf ihn gesetzt hatte.

Er verlor sich in den strahlenden Augen Harrys, welche sich langsam schlossen, als Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde und seine Lippen auf die von Draco senkte.

Es war der erste Kuss zwischen ihnen und ihre Lippen brannten, genauso wie Dracos Bauch, auf den jetzt Harrys Hände wanderten um das Hemd zu öffnen, während der Kuss intensiver wurde und nun auch Zungen zum Einsatz kamen.

Als diese sich berührten stöhnten die beiden Männer auf, und sie erforschten sich gegenseitig. Draco griff in Harrys Haare, zog ihn näher zu sich, so dass ihre Körper aneinander gepresst wurden und beide die Erregnung des anderen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes spüren konnten. Nun wanderten Dracos Hände Harrys Rücken hinab, zu den Hüften und schließlich zu dessen Hintern.

Harry stöhnt tief und Draco zog geschickt Harrys Hose runter, was dazu führte, dass Harry unbekleidet vor ihm stand.

Dieser wollte das jedoch auf keinen Fall auf sich beruhen lassen und zog nun auch Draco aus.

Unsanft riss er ihm das weiße Hemd vom Körper und auch die Hose folgt schnell.

…aus Rücksicht auf Jüngere Leser überlasse ich auch das nun folgende mal eurer eigenen Fantasie!

Eine ganze Stunde später kamen ein leicht roter Harry und ein zufrieden grinsender Draco aus der Grotte zurück uund versuchten sich unauffällig unters Volk zu mischen.

Was natürlich nicht wirklich gelang.

Harry wurde sofort von Fleur in Beschlag genommen, die ihn zu den Sitzplätzen zog um ihn auszufragen, wo er denn gewesen sei und warum in aller Welt er mit einem zufriedenen Malfoy die Grotte verließ.

Dem besagten gefiel es allerdings gar nicht, von seinem Geliebten getrennt zu werden und der restliche Alkohol im Blut tat sein übriges.

„Meiner. Ganz allein. Griffel weg, blöde Veela." Lallte der blonde Schönling und zog Harry in eine feste Umarmung.

Das führte dazu, dass sich auf Fleurs Gesicht ein großes Grinsen breitmachte.

Verwirrt starrten Draco und Harry die Französin um und stellten fest, dass es eindeutig zu ruhig war.

Einige Blicke in die Runde zeigten den Grund: so ziemlich jeder im großen Raum starrte die Zwei verträumt an.

„Ein Hoch auf Harry Potter! Und natürlich herzlichen Glückwunsch!" erschall da Rons Stimme und jeder hob sein Glas um auf Harry und seinen Freund anzustoßen, auf deren Gesichtern sich gerade ein sehr dümmliches Lächeln ausbreitete.

Doch wie jede Feier ging auch diese zu Ende, mit ein paar Alkoholleichen, vielen neuen Pärchen und einem neugezeugten Leben, was die arme Parvati aber erst später erfahren sollte. Sie hatte Collin nämlich doch noch erwischt, allerdings verlief ihre Rache anders als ursprünglich geplant.

Am nächsten Morgen war es verdächtig still in der großen Halle, beim Frühstück.

Tja, nicht jeder hatte einen Anti-Kater Trank zur Verfügung, oder man hatte es einfach so übertrieben, dass selbst dieser nicht mehr alle Nachwirkungen beseitigen konnte.

Verwirrt schweiften Big Ds (Dumbledores) Augen über seine Schüler…was hatten die gestern nur alle getrieben? Und wo war Harry? Er wollte doch noch mal mit ihm reden, wäre ja gelacht wenn Harry nicht doch noch tun würde, was seine Pflicht war!  
Dann blieb sein Blick an einem Wuschelkopf aus Gryffindor hängen, welcher ganz alleine am Tisch saß.

Nun ja, nicht ganz alleine, vor ihr saß eine Katze, auf die Hermine Granger einredete.

Schließlich beugte sich die Hexe vor und knuddelte die Katze, küsste sie auf die Nase und sprach weiter auf sie ein.

Ihre ganze Umgebung betrachtete sie erschrocken und erschüttert. Was war aus der intelligenten, zielstrebigen Junghexe geworden? Warum sorgte sie sich so um ihre Katze?

Dann ging das Tor zur Halle auf und eintraten…wie könnte es anders sein…Blaise Zabini natürlich

„Hey, hat einer von euch Draco oder Harry gesehen?"

„"Naja, sagen wir mal so, als ich vorhin an Harrys Zimmer vorbei bin, musste ich feststellen dass da kein Stillezauber drauf war…" erklärte Seam seelenruhig.

Stille

In diesem Augenblick beschloss Big D dass dieser Beruf nichts mehr für ihn war. Er schnappte sich noch ein „Zitronenbonbon" (ja klar!) fing wieder das dümmlich Grinsen an und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro, seine Entlassung beantragen.

So bemerkte er auch nicht, wie ein grummelnder Professor Flitwick einem sadistisch lächelnden Snape 10 Galleonen überreichte.

„Es ist mir doch immer eine Freude mit ihnen Geschäfte zu machen Flitwick. Und wenn sie das nächste mal gegen mich wetten, dann wetten sie nicht über meinen Patenkind, und erst recht nicht über meinen zukünftigen Sohn."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Severus weg und machte sich auf den Weg seine Schützlinge zu wecken. Das war allerdings gar nicht nötig, denn diese erschienen nun auch zum Frühstück.

„Morgen Harry! Wie ich sehe haben du und Draco euch endlich getraut!"

Harry strahlt Severus an. Die Halle verfiel in Schweigen…nein eigentlich schwieg sie eher immer noch…des tun die an dem Morgen aber oft…(oder sagen wir eher, in meiner ff tun sie das verdammt oft!)

„Soll das heißen wir können das Getue sein lassen?"

Severus nickte nur, da viel Harry ihm schon in die Arme. Draco lächelte nachsichtig, wusste er doch, was Severus jetzt dem Rest der Schule erklärte.

„Ich werde Harry adoptieren, er hat eine Familie verdient. Aus Angst entdeckt zu werden haben wir das streng geheim gehalten! Ich habe Dumbledore nämlich schon früher auf eine mögliche Adoption angesprochen, doch er hat das nicht erlaubt. Deshalb mussten wir alles heimlich erledigen. Und nein, wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gehasst, immerhin haben wir uns zusammen dem Bösen gestellt!"

Draco sah sich um. Wo sollten er und Harry sich jetzt zum Frühstück hinsetzen? Kurzerhand zuckte er mit den Schultern winkte mit der Hand und vor dem Lehrertisch entstand ein neuer großer Tisch, parallel zu dem der Lehrer.

„Gute Idee, Draco!" lobte Severus seinen Schüler und alle Schüler, die auf der Party anwesend waren setzten sich zusammen an den Tisch und fingen an sich lautstark über den vergangenen Abend zu Unterhalten.

Minerva McGonnagall wusste gar nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte. Da saßen die größten Rivalen, die auf dieser Welt noch existierten plötzlich friedlich zusammen.

Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws.

Ihr Blick wurde von einem andern gefangen.

Grüne Augen blickten sie ernst an, und Minerva verstand.

Lange würde Albus nicht mehr Direktor sein, dann lag alles in ihrer Hand. Und Harry Potter…war ein außergewöhnlicher junger Mann, der entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung viel lieber friedlich und fröhlich lebte, als gefährlich und immer am Sprung.

Sie lächelte.

Ein ehrliches kleines, einfaches Lächeln, welches auch sofort erwidert wurde.

Sie hatte verstanden, und in Hogwarts würde sich wohl einiges ändern…

So, ich hoffe ich bin euren Erwartungen gerecht geworden, war echt nich einfach! Mit Harry und Draco hab ich mich zurückgehalten, weil Lime (ich hoff etz mal des is die richtige Bezeichnung) hier ja nicht erlaubt is, soweit ich informiert bin!

Danke an alle, die diese Story lesen und bis zum Ende durchgehalten haben und ich würde mich natürlich über einen kleinen Kommentar freuen!

LG popcorn 


End file.
